


A Walk in the Park

by MaddietheMuse



Series: Twilight Prompt Fills [1]
Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, F/M, Human Bella, No more Edward, Photo prompt, Prompt Fic, Winter, promptest entry, third place tie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-16 11:38:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/861551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddietheMuse/pseuds/MaddietheMuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Entry for the JBNP “Flash Fanfiction Promptest: Melting Snow, Twinkling Lights and A Wolf<br/>Pic Prompt: #4<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	A Walk in the Park

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The following is based on the characters, settings, and events from the Twilight series by Stephenie Meyer. All recognizable characters, settings, etc., are the property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with Meyer, or the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise related to The Twilight series. Only aspects entirely unique and original to this story are owned by this story's author. This work is intended for entertainment purposes only. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Beta: maLorLa

Prompt fill for this photo:

 

Bella was home from college for Christmas break but I hadn't seen her yet despite her having been home for a couple of days already. I had been busy settling into my new role as Alpha since Sam stepped down, but she hadn't really made an effort to see me either. I'd be seeing her Christmas day at the Clearwater's at least.

I was surprised when she called me and asked me to meet her at Tillicum Park instead of at her house or mine, but I was just happy she wanted to see me at all. It had been cold for the last couple of days and there had been an early snow fall, but the night we were to meet on was warm.

I arrived at the park a little before her, and found myself feeling strangely nervous. It was just Bells, why was I so worked up? It only got worse as I watched her pull into the parking lot and get out of her truck. She looked the same, only different; absolutely beautiful.

"Hi Jake!" she said brightly, with a gorgeous smile as she walked toward me. I grabbed her up in a hug as soon as she was close enough.

"Hey Bells. Missed you."

That was an understatement; I'd more than missed her. It felt so good just to hold her again. I had tried to let her go and move on when she went away to school, but I just couldn't. I loved her with every piece of my heart and I didn't think that would ever change. Somehow I released her when she stepped out of the hug despite wanting to hold onto her forever.

"Let's take a walk. Angela said the Christmas lights were really pretty this year," she suggested, walking into the park.

We walked along for a bit, chatting about nothing in particular and stopping now and then to look at the lights. I guess they were pretty if that was your thing, but all I could really see was how they twinkled in Bella's big brown eyes every time she looked up at me.

We were about half way through the park when she walked closer to me and slipped her hand into mine. I thought my heart was going to stop; she'd never held my hand on her own before. I knew I was reading too much into it, but still, it had to mean something, right?

She looked up at me after a few more minutes with a determined and nervous look on her face. She took a deep breath and leaned in a little closer to me.

"I've been doing a lot of thinking while I've been away, Jake," she began quietly. "I...I think I made a mistake...and I'm worried it might be too late to make it right." She stopped walking and turned to look at me not letting go of my hand. It had started to snow again and the big clumped flakes were getting caught in her eyelashes and melting leaving little water drops behind.

"What mistake?" I asked, a hint of anticipation slipping into my voice without my permission.

She swallowed nervously and searched my face for reassurance before continuing. "With you," she whispered, "by thinking that we're just friends."

"Bella?" Her face was open and optimistic, and I could feel my heart starting to race. Could she really be saying what I hoped she was? The wolf inside me bristled in eagerness; he felt like prancing and howling.

"I messed up. I know I've hurt you so much and I have no right to even ask, but..." She shook her head and furrowed her brow a moment before the hopeful look returned to her face. "Am I too late Jake? I know now how stupid and stubborn I've been... I was afraid to let myself see what was right in front of me... but I see it now; I see you, Jake. I know I'm away at school right now b..."

That was all I needed.

If I let her, she would wind herself up and babble on forever and I would never get to do what I really wanted to do, which was kiss the beautiful mouth that had just confessed what I'd longed to hear for so long; that she wanted me. So I did just that.

I kissed her; and she kissed me back. She didn't fight me; she didn't pull away or give me her cheek. She wrapped her arms around my neck pulling me down to her and deepening the kiss. My heart felt like it might burst. I had been carrying around hope that Bella might someday see me the way I saw her, and here she was, finally, in my arms.

We stood there in the middle of the path kissing for a while, oblivious to the amused looks from other folks who had come out to enjoy the lights passing us. Eventually she pulled away. I was reluctant to let her go and kept her wrapped in my arms, which she didn't fight. She looked up at me with a heart-stopping smile across her mouth, her cheeks flushed.

"So, I'm not too late, then?" she asked with a giggle.

I planted another quick kiss on her laughing lips. "No, Bells. I told you I wasn't going to give up, didn't I?"

It wasn't even Christmas, and I'd been given more than I had hoped for.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is off-season, but I haven't posted it here yet and [selene2](http://archiveofourown.org/users/selene2) asked if I had anymore Jake/Bella fics, so this is for her!


End file.
